Invader Zim and Halo Crossover
by Invader Sand
Summary: What happens when an insane teenager plays Halo while watching Invader Zim? Well, apparently this.


"Ow… What the?" Dib wakes up in some kind of tube. He looks around and then at his lying down body. A dark blue armor of some kind covers it.

"Dib, what did you do?" Gaz snarls.

"DIB STINK! I KNEW YOU DID THIS!" Zim yells.

Suddenly, the tube opens, and they jump out. Gaz (or what looks like her) is in a purple armor, Zim in a pale green one.

They take off their helmets and they look the same as before.

"I'll get the new Spartans- wait, who are you?" A deep voice asks. A person in dark green armor stands there.

"Uh… I'm Dib. This is Gaz and Zim," Dib clarifies. "Where are we?"

"You are on the Pillar of Autumn. The ship is going to go down in about half an hour. I'm Master Chief," he explains.

"Why am I not in my lab?" Dib asks.

"Where is my Gameslave?" Gaz snarls.

"Where is my base? What has GIR done to it?" Zim asks aloud.

"Nuthin, Masta! I'm right here! I see the back of your head!" A high voice says.

"GIR! Why are you in my armor?" Zim asks.

"I dunno!" GIR says happily.

"We have to go. Now. Before the Covenant get here." Master Chief waves for them to follow and they run to the control-thingy of the ship.

**At the control-thingy… **

Master Chief takes out his AI chip and plugs it in a pedestal. A small, indigo woman stands there.

"Yes, Chief?" she asks.

"Cortana, what is this?" Master Chief asks, holding the AI chip Zim had in his helmet.

"I don't know… Plug it in?" Cortana said, and Master Chief plugs it in. Suddenly, a small hologram of GIR bounces around.

"WHEEE! I like this place! Ooh, what's that?!" GIR yells.

"Some defective AI…" Cortana says slowly, stepping away from GIR.

"Can you tell us what happened? I don't remember becoming a- uh, what are you?" Dib asks.

"Spartan."

"Spartan," Dib finishea.

"Hmm…" Cortana mumbles.

Suddenly, a teenage girl comes up with GIR slippers and a Master Chief shirt walks up. She has short red hair.

"You are here because I want you to be. I'm the most superior here. I'm Sand," she says.

"No! The Tallest are superior!" Zim yells.

"No. I am the author!" Sand yells.

"Oh no! They were on Mysterious Mysteries! They are insane people who create Fanfictions!" Dib screams.

"Oh, they aren't that superior," Zim says. Suddenly, he starts tap dancing. "Why am I dancing human earthen scum dance?!" Zim asks frantically.

"I am the author. I commanded you to," Sand says simply.

"Make it stop! The almighty ZIM will not tolerate it!" Zim screeches.

"Fine. Only if you kiss Gaz," I say.

"What? No! Never!" Gaz snarls.

"Then you can continue to dance. I have ZaGR fans to appease. Now I will move on," Sand says and the landscape is now a jungle.

"What the?" Dib asks.

"You might want these," Sand says, handing them Ak-47s. Zim takes one, immediately aiming at Dib and firing .

"Ow! We're on the same team, idiot!" Dib yells.

Suddenly, a girl in dark purple armor comes through the trees.

"Why am I here? These people from another army attacked me!" Tak yells.

"TAK!" Zim yells, horrified.

"Tak, baby! We have some TaDR fans out there!" Sand yells.

"NO! NOT TaDR fans! No!" Dib screams.

"What's that?" Zim asks.

"It means Tak has a crush on Dib, or vice-versa," Sand explains.

"Yes! I would love to crush Dib!" Tak screams excitedly.

"No. Not that kind of crush. TaDR stands for Tak and Dib romance," Sand explains.

"AHH!" Tak runs around screaming.

"Now to make this exciting." Sand opened her laptop and started typing. Suddenly, a Covenant ship fell from the sky. Grunts and elites tumbled out.

"Finally! Some other Invader-"Zim can't finish before he is covered in plasma marks. He blinks. Gaz just starts shooting and killing every alien she sees, including Tak and Zim.

"Ow!" Tak and Zim yelled when they were respawned.

They all start a killing spree, when suddenly their armor changes. Dib and Gaz have blue armor, while Zim and Tak have red.

"RED VS. BLUE!" Sand yells, typing like crazy.

"Ugh, I get the tap dancing idiot?" Tak whines as Zim tap dances.

"Then Zim has to kiss Gaz!" Sand taunts.

"Mrphm! ZIM will kiss no one!" Zim screams.

Gaz stares at the sky angrily. She suddenly walks over, takes off her and Zim's helmets, and kisses him. She slams his back on backwards and hers on again.

"Works for me!" Sand says and typed more. Zim suddenly stops tap dancing. Then he shoots Dib in the arm.

"OW!" Dib yells, shooting Zim's helmet with a sniper rifle, and Zim falls to the ground. "You people have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

Zim respawns and shoots Dib's back angrily. Dib falls to the ground, and then respawns.

"Yawn. This is boring. Let's make it interesting!" Sand types something, and suddenly Dib and Tak switch armor.

"No! I will not be on Dib-stink's team!" Zim yells.

"No! I won't help the alien!"

"So it looks like we're gonna win," Gaz smirks, looking at Tak.

"AHH! NO!" Dib screams, shooting pretty much everything but Tak and Gaz. He blinks stupidly. "Crap…"

Zim grabs a bazooka and aims at Tak and Gaz, and a friendly mushroom poofs in the sky.

"OOH! IDEA!" Storm!" Sand calls. Another teenager comes up.

"NO! NO MORE AUTHORS!" Dib screams in horror.

"I have an idea, Storm!" Sand and Storm starts typing and Dib and Gaz switch armor.

"A little ZaGR and DaTR action!" Storm says.

Dib swallows and eyes Tak warily just before Tak kicks him in the gut. Gaz glares at Zim. Tak throws a plasma grenade at Zim and Gaz and they blow up. Gaz runs up screaming after respawning.

**We're sorry. This part will not be continued, as it is too violent for even the M rating to cover. **

Sand and Storm stood staring in horror. "Let's change that…" Storm says.

"Yeah…" Sand agrees, typing. Everyone is in their original armor.

"SLAYER!" Sand and Storm scream excitedly. "Whoever kills the most wins!"

"SAMMICH!" GIR screams.

"You get a prize if you win!" Storm adds. They all eye each other as another explosion results.

**5 minutes of destruction later… **

"Well, that was pretty interesting. It looks like… Zim and Dib are at a tie!" Storm says.

"Why do you have to cause this much pain?" Dib asks.

"Fight to win!" Sand yells.

**Once again, I cannot publish this, as it is very violent.**

"Let's just let you both win," Sand says slowly, looking at the wreckage.

"So the prizes!" she says, moving on.

"You both get… a sandwich!" Storm walks up and gives them the sandwich.

"and GIR gets a cupcake because he already has a sandwich in his head," Sand says, plugging the chip in and giving him the cupcake. He finishes and starts sobbing when he's done.

"But Dib," Storm says evilly.

"No, not another Zim fan," Dib groans.

"To get your sandwich AND another prize, you have to kiss Tak," Storm finishes.

"NO!" Tak sceams.

"We make the world believe Zim's an alien," Sand says simply. Dib looks at Tak sideways and runs over, takes Tak's off, kissed her for less than a few seconds, and ran back.

"Well, people who already watch Invader Zim know Zim's an alien," Sand laughs evilly.

"NOOO!" Dib screams. "I'm going to die now!" Dib ran as Tak chased him.

"I think that ended well," Storm said, watching the destruction.

**After that… **

"Why am I still here?" Master Chief asks.

"Because you are," Sand says.

"I'm bored," Storm says.

"Me too. Let's end it now," Sand says.

**NOW its over.**

**Hi people! That was soo fun. Storm is Treecloud, and you should know who Sand is. Any ideas for another crossover? Let us know!**


End file.
